<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to build a barrier by chillingadventuresof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577523">to build a barrier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingadventuresof/pseuds/chillingadventuresof'>chillingadventuresof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingadventuresof/pseuds/chillingadventuresof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex invited Luke to eat dinner with his parents. Of course, the fact that his son is dating the Patterson's teenage runaway was enough for them to be rude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to build a barrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TUMBLR/ ghosttoaster</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's hands trembled at the contact with the cold knob. Lucky for him, it all seemed to relax when he felt a warm touch in his shoulder. </p><p>“We don't have to do it if you don't want to.”</p><p>The blonde boy turned around immediately, ending up with Luke's hand on his chest. Before he could let go, Alex grabbed his hand and placed it on his cheek. </p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>The door flew right open, a woman with raised eyebrows invited the boys to come in. Hoping she didn't notice how their fingers remained intertwined, Alex followed his mom through the house. </p><p>At the corner of the table, his father made an appearence with the same condescending tone he used everytime he watched the son that ran away from the Patterson family. </p><p>“Alex, you're here... And you brought the scrub with you.” </p><p>Ready to avoid the insult as he had gotten used to, his annoyed look landed on said 'Scrub', whose eyes were looking down as he felt the contempt stealing all the air in his lungs. </p><p>“That's it.” his always calmed voice had been transformed into a growl, pulling the arm of his boyfriend through the stairs until the door of his bedroom was finally closed. </p><p>He knew the door was not enough to build a barrier between the prejudices and their relationship but it was enough to keep them safe away from his parents for the night. </p><p>“Why did you do that? I can take it!” Luke slightly pushed Alex while he yelled the last drop of vulnerability out of his face. </p><p>“But you aren't supposed to take anything!” the coldness of where his boyfriend's hand used to be seconds ago got heavy enough to crack his voice. His hands rushed to hide his face while he sat on the edge of his bed, “It shouldn't be this complicated. Why does everything have to be so hard?”</p><p>After a sigh, the brunette knelt between Alex until his faces were inches apart. He traced the way that his hands made until he reached the wall that his boyfriend did to himself in that moment without noticing.</p><p>He took both hands out of his face, revealing the frown one second away from crying out of the despair. Their fingers were one more time interlaced, this time in hope that the other wouldn't let go for anything. </p><p>“There will be a time where this will be seen as it should be but until then,” Luke sighed, leaving a quick kiss on the parted lips of the boy sitting in front of him, “we've got each other and nothing else should matter.”</p><p>Alex swore he could build all the barricades in the world just enough to prevent Luke from suffering. But he knew that it wouldn't be freedom because walls can prevent you from feeling anything at all and he wouldn't risk the bright smile that was standing in front him, offering his hands to experience life. </p><p>He hesitated at first, not sure if he had any tolerance for insults anymore, but it had another meaning now. He had the option of lock himself in there, blocking the bad and the good experiences, or the option of getting out, hands locked together facing it all together. </p><p>In the end, he knew he made the right choice once the drummer felt his touch. Aching for the happiness, he could've felt how the fear ceased to exist and for a second everything was possible for them. </p><p>With Luke by his side, Alex felt immortal enough to go through anything without getting hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>